How was your day?
by Ookami Chann
Summary: It's nice to talk about your day, especially when there's new topics to discuss. Yamino/OC, R&R.


**Inazuma Eleven GO is property of Level-5.**

**O**

It was a cold day in Inazuma Town.

Ten years since the FFI and life wasn't too easy.

The Holy Emperor, he had a reign over the soccer world.

He was never really seen in public, but he was feared and hated.

So what would you say if I told you it was former ace striker; Gouenji Shuuya?

You'd be shocked wouldn't you?

I would, and so are the people who know his true identity.

Endou Mamoru was hit with pain the hardest, his wife, Endou Natsumi; was quite shocked too.

So was Kidou Yuuto, and Yamino Kageto, and his wife; Yamino Sakura.

But that didn't stop them from trying to find a way of bring his reign to an end.

Yamino was the coach of Moonstone Academy's soccer club, and their soccer team was quite good.

It was an all boys soccer team, but there were three female managers.

Sakura really liked hearing her husband's stories about how well the soccer club were doing, and sometimes, she even invites them all over for dinner.

They were quite shocked to find out their coach was married, but they acted maturely about it.

Right now, Sakura's husband was at Moonstone Academy, meaning she was alone in the house.

"I do wish this Fifth Sector business would end already, I do miss the old soccer," Sakura said to herself as she watched a movie on the TV.

It was their wedding film, and it brought back memories about the past.

"Good times,"

And then there was a knock on the door, which made Sakura jump from her spot.

"Coming," she shouted, and ran to the door, even though she was barefoot.

When she opened the door, she was quite surprised to see Natsumi at her door.

"Natsumi-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Natsumi smiled, "I was about to go for a walk when I saw your house, so I thought I should pop by,"

"Oh, I see, well then, you want to come in, I'll put the kettle on for a cup of hot chocolate," Sakura smiled.

"If you insist, that would be very much appreciated," Natsumi replied, and walked in.

She looked around at the living room and liked the design.

There were warm yellow walls, white carpets, and lovely pieces of furniture and artwork here, there and everywhere.

"I must say, the interior looks very posh," Natsumi complimented, as she hung her coat upon the coat rack.

"Arigatou, I always did prefer the warmer colours, they made a room seem more welcoming," Sakura spoke, as she boiled the water in the kettle.

"Hey, why don't I make something to eat, as a little friendly treat," Natsumi suggested.

Sakura remembered when Natsumi had tried to make riceballs, but she did have faith in Natsumi, hopefully, she had learnt her measurements.

"Well... I suppose so," Sakura said.

Natsumi smiled and immediately rushed over to the sink to wash her hands, before she picked up a frying pan, and got to work on the other side of the kitchen.

Sakura merely smiled and poured the hot water into the mugs.

"I'll leave your hot chocolate on the side," Sakura said, before taking her hot chocolate into the dining room and sitting at the table.

It was only ten minutes before Natsumi came back in with her mug, and sat at the table.

"So how are you and Yamino?" she asked.

"We're good, he's at Moonstone Academy right now, how are you and Endou, I hear he's the coach of Raimon.

"Well, he's good, we've had the team over for dinner," Natsumi replied, before getting up to check on the dinner.

When she came in ten minutes later, there were two bowls in her hands.

"Miso Ramen, hope you like it," Natsumi said, before she gave a bowl to Sakura and placed her own bowl in front of her.

"Arigatou, it looks tasty," Sakura beamed, before taking the chopsticks and gripping the noodles.

She placed the noodles in her mouth...

And a very salty taste hit her so much, she nearly spit out the noodles.

"Well, is it tasty?" Natsumi asked, she looked so happy, so Sakura decided to answer her.

"They're a little salty, but they taste nice," Sakura smiled, "I'm just going to get a drink for us, water's very good with Miso Ramen," Sakura said, before getting up to get a drink.

"I'm glad you like them," Natsumi beamed.

Sakura beamed too, and gulped down the water before making another two glasses of it.

It was when Natsumi left, and by then, Sakura though about going out.

So she got her long black coat off its hook and put it on.

She put on her earmuffs and grabbed her purse, keys and phone- before she exited her house.

She walked around for a while until she saw another familiar face, exiting the local hospital.

"Long time, no see Fuyupe,"

The woman known as Fuyupe, looked at Sakura and smiled in surprise.

"Sakura!"

"It has been a while hasn't it? I didn't expect you to take up nursing," Sakura explained.

"Neither did I, but I'm enjoying my job," Fuyupe said.

Sakura nodded, before realising the time.

"Anyway, I expect you'd be busy, so I better get going now, it was nice seeing you," and with that, the two women exchanged farewells, and went their separate ways.

The wind ruffled through her hair, and gradually became stronger, so Sakura decided to go home.

As she walked home, she looked around her and saw the busy streets filled with adults.

When she got home, there were still a few hours until Yamino got home, so she just sat on the sofa and watched the news.

When Yamino got home, she immediately ran up to him to hug him, and he asked her;

"How was your day?"

To which Sakura replied with; "I was with Natsumi for a while, got to taste her cooking, then I went for a walk and met up with Fuyupe."

Yamino had to admit, he was glad that his wife had something to talk about, he hated it when Sakura looked lonely.

And so they spent the next hour talking about Sakura's day, before their dinner was ready.

**O**

**Well, I hope this was okay.**

**R&R, and yes, it's technically a Yamino/OC story.**


End file.
